User blog:Valentin girl/The Christmas-3-games
Hy guys, Val here. So you are probably wondering why I did not post any new blog posts in this month, when 3 of the most AWSOME games have been RELEASED! Well, you know how it is in month December.... lots of presents to buy, to wrap, and give them.. to Santa; so he will put them under the tree. Yeah! (Don't want to make children misserable.) And mostly, I was working all days and when I came home.. yeah, I was very tired. You try working nine hours, and coming home with thinking that you have still some homework to do and doing some choorse that you promised to yourself. Huh.... Oh yeah, and as you see in the title The Christmas-3-games is correctly spelled: The Christmas-tree-games. You can thank me later ;) But yeah, as there are now holidays work days, I can relax a bit, from school, work is still on for me... Anywho! Today I am going to talk about the 3 games of this month the months. Let us start with Grandpa. And oh-ho-ho, there is a lot of things going on! He is in Springfield (as other Simpson characters were), and looking around for clues, gadges and other gizmoes. On the way, he helped a few people; a man loading beers, let Barney drink, meeting a crazy soldier guy having a plunger as his weapon, helping to get the ghost his peace, etc. The most noticable things that were on this game were: he impersonating superstars (Rambo the terorist, Bill Rocket), defeating Death, and looky-looky there, defeating Pigsaw robot! I mean... what? Stealing Phineas and Ferb ideas, Pigsaw ? You stolen the ideas of Inkagames games and now you steal ideas from other characters? You bad! That is why you are in the naughty list. Thinking of the robot, you guys know that the same, well not really the same building but you know what I mean, building is in every Simpson game - but not where Count Burns lives, but as in Lisa Saw Game , an abandoned building.. Yeah, that one. I mean, they could go inside it again, and explore it, tho they are too chicken-like and just go on a trip, away from Springfield and the evil puppet. Ah... when will there be a character that would investigate Pigsaw's true hideout? In fact, I know of one that would. No, sadly it is not Cody Jones , but our favorite ex-president, Obama . I mean, he could go around and find Pigsaw's place, but he is pre-occupied with fishing (as like other ex-presidents are doing). Anyway, Obama had to save the world from a Reptile Alien invasion, that wanted Earth for themselfs. And who is going to be helping him? NO ONE! Let me explain through out the game. Obama, after talking with Pigsaw, was then teleported in Washington, grabbing the items Pigsaw specifically wanted for him to get. And here is the part that we just slowly sit down and think. We know that Pigsaw told Obama about the Aliens, telling him what they are and what they want - as if he knows them - and for some reason, he wants Obama to 'help' him. When in fact, caughs, he could make those same ingridients that he wanted reappear with his powers (as he is powerfull enough to do it) and save the world himself. But nope! He needed Obama because: 1. Pigsaw doesn't like to show his face to the world, 2. He is still a villain and wants Obama know they aren't friends, and 3. Because he doesn't want aliens to know about him. And why is that? Why does Pigsaw really want Obama's help? This is a job for... THEORIZER! In the next chapter of course, caughs. So as I said, getting all the ingridients and going to, Pigsaw's LABRATORY! But first, we had to go over the mechanical dogs, because why not. Pigsaw wants to have full security. We then saw how Pigsaw mixed the ingridients together and making an 'andidote' to the reptiles and told Obama further instructions. After that, Obama was on the Washington streets again. Just like that. He then sneeks into Area 51, takes the alien ship and flies towards the Moon, where the Reptiles were located. And then the fun begins. He starts shooting down the aliens one by one, with all of his strategies until he meets with the leader and takes him down. Obama then puts the 'antidote' in the ventilation system and all the aliens on the ship turn to lizards. The ship crashes on the dessert and Obama comes back to the oval office, defeats the last alien reptile and saves the real president Trump. At the end, Pigsaw came there too and they all greeted the player. How nice. And now for the last game in our list. Gumball had a mission to save his family on Christmas. As we all know, or some of us, Gumball is a character who makes bad decisions with his family and friends, so… it is quite good of Pigsaw for making him play his game and be one time better. He stumbled on some of his friends and classmates, hypnotized Larry into returning the cassettes, filming Larry’s abusive boss, giving Larry a much higher salary, befriending his friends again, solving the marriage, helping Penny get her pet spider back- wait, what?! Spider??! NA-A! PENNY YOU CAN SAVE YOUR PET SPIDER BY YOURSELF, I WON’T! Anyway, he also saved the shop by a criminal, and…. Larry was there? Even tho he had a much higher pay he changed his job for this? Man, that is quick…. Besides the good deeds, he also cheated on the video call with miss Simian, and making the principal seem awake, and oh man The Mad Hatter was in the game also! We didn’t saw him for a long time, and it is great that Inkagames made him reappear once more. In the ending, Gumball had to defeat Rob by his own weapon, freezing him in motion, helping his family get back to their old selfs and freeing them. Then something happened. Gumball didn’t wanted Rob to be left in the dimension and turns him back to his younger self and helps him have a better life than before. That was the most sweetest thing anyone has ever done – giving the villain his hand and doing what is right. I think Gumball is the only character that has learned about his life inside Pigsaw’s game. And that is all three games guys! And man were they sweet! All the art, all the movement, the lines; everything just great. I’ll tell you what. We shall play a game of, what was YOUR best scene. From all three games you can choose one particular scene that made you go WOW! Like for me; Pigsaw robot (Grandpa), the spaceship crashing down (Obama & Pigsaw vs. Aliens) and the dimension world (Gumball). Write your best scenes in the comments. And as always, if you have anything to say, to add or you found some errors, please leave a comment! Now if you will excuse me, I need to find a boat. (Goes to the nearest boat rental) Valentin girl (talk) 11:09, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts